Manual del Buen Seme
by Daneshka Boticcelli
Summary: Si bien sólo llevaban una semana saliendo y no habian pensado en la relacion Uke/seme, Sasuke no estaba dispuesto a morder la almohada y nadie mejor para instruirlo en el arte del semental que el mismo Kakashi-pervertido-sensei xD SasuNaru/Kakiru xD
1. Sucias artimañas

Ninguno de los personajes presentados me pertenece, solo los derechos por el manual, venta y distribución del mismo.

¿Qué?

Ya había dicho que soy una mujer de negocios XD

* * *

**Manual del buen Seme**

**_Capitulo I_**

_[Sucias artimañas]_

_Regla Número 1º "Engaña a tu Uke…"_

— Así que... ¿Iruka-sensei, eh? — El moreno sonrió arrogante mientras sacaba un tema de conversación con su sensei, era la primera vez que podía burlarse de él.

— Si— Kakashi sonrió a gusto a pesar de llevar la mascara y no perdió oportunidad de devolver la pregunta. —-Así que... ¿Naruto, eh?— Y no pudo mas que volver a sonreír relajado ante el brusco cambio en el rostro de Sasuke. Aunque lo intentase una y mil veces, jamás podría ganarle y mucho menos en cosas tan triviales y tontas como aquellas.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste?— El Uchiha tocio un poco, y tomó un trago de la bebida blanquecina que ambos habían pedido, para recuperar el calor perdido por la humedad de la lluvia.

— ¿Acaso olvidas quién es mi dulce novio? — Estrellitas brillantes se podían ver al rededor del sensei, de verdad estaba muy enamorado del Umino. — No hay nada que concierna a mi dulce Iruka que yo no sepa y Naruto es muy importante para él.

— Ese dobe no sabe guardar un secreto— La sonrisa de Kakashi-sensei duró un largo rato mientras que Sasuke lo maldecía internamente por saber más de lo necesario acerca de su relación.

— ¿Seme o Uke?

— ¿Qué?-— Sasuke no entendió la pregunta y mucho menos la cara de idiota que profesaba su maestro.

¿De qué demonios estaba hablando?

— ¿Arriba o abajo? — Y sin pensarlo demasiado, el moreno relacionó y entendió lo penoso de la situación, sonrojándose por el intenso descaro de su maestro.

— Pues...

— ¿Muerdes la almohada o muerdes cuellos?

— Basta...

— ¿Gritas o haces gritar?

— Es suficiente...

— ¿Entras o dejas entrar?

— Ya lo entendí...

— ¿Mueves la cama o te mueves con la cama? — Al parecer Kakashi no sabía cuando parar, después de todo, Sasuke ya había captado lo indirecto de su misterioso mensaje y cada frase de doble sentido que pronunciaba el maestro sólo lo hacia molestar en demasía, sin contar con el enorme sonrojo de su rostro al imaginarse cada una de esas frases aplicada a él y a su ahora novio.

— Cállate...

— ¿Dominas o eres el dominado?

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

Y el pequeño establecimiento quedo reducido a cenizas, por suerte Kakashi sensei activo el sharingan, al igual que el moreno, y por poco pudo escapar.

— ¡Llevamos saliendo una semana! ¡¿Crees que tengo tiempo para esas idioteces? — Sasuke estaba mucho mas que sólo molesto y la vergüenza le incrementó cuando la gente se levantaba debajo de los escombros y se quedaban observándole al igual que los que pasaban por la calle en esos momentos.

Sin poder ocultar el sonrojo y antes de que su orgullo fuese apuñaleado una vez mas, se marcho de allí con la frente en alto y las mejillas tan rojas como su misma sangre.

— ¿Qué? Yo sólo preguntaba.

_ ¿Seme o Uke? ¿Seme o Uke? ¿Seme o Uke? ¿Seme o Uke? ¿Seme o Uke? ¿Seme o Uke? ¿Seme o Uke? ¿Seme o Uke?_

Aquella simple pregunta lo estaba matando, siempre estuvo conciente de que llegaría un punto en su relación en la cual ambos tendrían intimidad y no es que tuviese miedo ni nada parecido, todo quedaba reducido a que simplemente con ese rubio idiota las cosas eran realmente difíciles de anticipar o adivinar.

_ ¿Seme o Uke? ¿Seme o Uke? ¿Seme o Uke? ¿Seme o Uke? ¿Seme o Uke? ¿Seme o Uke? ¿Seme o Uke? ¿Seme o Uke?_

Decidió, por su salud mental y física, no ver a Naruto ese día. estaba seguro de que se volvería loco y ahora justamente necesitaba pensar, por lo cual un rubio revoltoso y escandaloso a su lado no era la mejor opción.

_ ¿Seme o Uke? ¿Seme o Uke? ¿Seme o Uke? ¿Seme o Uke? ¿Seme o Uke? ¿Seme o Uke? ¿Seme o Uke? ¿Seme o Uke?_

Tomó un baño y tratando de evitar las frases, pero entre más trataba de evitarlas, mas pensaba en ellas. Debía aclarar la situación consigo mismo y quizás la almohada lo ayudase con sus preguntas nada convencionales.

_ ¿Seme o Uke? ¿Seme o Uke? ¿Seme o Uke? ¿Seme o Uke? ¿Seme o Uke? ¿Seme o Uke? ¿Seme o Uke? ¿Seme o Uke?_

A mitad de la noche despertó cubierto por el sudor y con el pulso acelerado, aquella vocecita idiota de su maestro no dejaba de rondar su cabeza y tenia que terminar aquello en ese mismo instante.

¡Era ahora o nunca!

Y sin mucha vergüenza tocó la puerta de la casa de su sensei a media noche. Se sintió un poco apenado cuando Iruka-sensei le invitó a entrar, el maestro estaba un poco despeinado y no en muy buenas condiciones.

Con una sonrisa le hizo sentarse mientras llamaba a Kakashi, quien salió de la habitación y se despidió de su dulce novio con una palmada en el trasero justo cuando este iba entrando a la habitación, ganándose una mirada asesina y uno que otro improperio. Sasuke no pudo evitar voltear la mirada, aquellas escenas eran verdaderamente vergonzosas pero al pervertido de su maestro no parecía importarle.

— ¿A qué se debe tu visita de media noche Sasu-chan? — Lo increíble era que aquel el pervertido no se quitaba la mascara siquiera para dormir, pero aunque la llevase puesta era fácil imaginarse su estúpida sonrisa, justo como la que mantenía ahora.

— Quiero que me expliques algunas cosas— Más que una petición, sonó a una orden y no es que estuviese imponiéndose, no, simplemente era la única forma que su orgullo tenía para no mostrarse avergonzado.

— Sabía que vendrías a mi— Y con estrellas en los ojos y un extraño fuego detrás de él, Kakashi-sensei celebró y rió justo como lo hacia Gai-sensei, cosa que le asustó. — Ahora te enseñaré la primera regla del _"Manual del buen Seme"_

Aquella mirada era realmente escalofríante...

_¿Manual del buen Seme?_

No, definitivamente no, Kakashi-sensei era mucho más atemorizante que la bestia verde de Konoha.

_7:30 en punto._

Sasuke saltaba de tejado en tejado con dirección a la casa de su _amado_.

De camino repasó todas las instrucciones que su "sabio" maestro le había enseñado y se sintió un poco pervertido y a la vez divertido. Ni siquiera Orochimaru le había educado en tales artimañas ni perversiones, Kakashi era todo un _lord_ activo.

Sin querer perder el tiempo, dejó los pensamientos relacionados con su maestro de lado y entró por la ventana consiguiéndose a Naruto aún dormido. Y es que el muy idiota nunca solía despertarse temprano y ya era una costumbre el tener que levantarlo.

O más bien, él había sido quien había acostumbrado al rubio.

Con unos movimientos bruscos y un par de bofetadas, Naruto despertó y le maldijo al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Sasuke-teme! ¡¿Qué demonios te ocurre, dattebayo?

Era ahora o nunca...

Y justo cuando pensó que encontraba listo para decir lo que tenia que decir, no lo estuvo y no lo dijo.

— Levántate, es hora de ir a entrenar.

Era increíble como era tan fácil pensarlo y lo difícil que significaba el pronunciar aquellas palabras. Nuevamente pensó a su maestro quien estaba, de seguro, en medio de unos cuantos besos vespertinos con Iruka.

En medio de la _rutina_ matutina, Kakashi sintió una extraña picazón en su oído...

_Seguramente Sasuke lo estaba maldiciendo y no se equivocaba._

Toda la mañana el moreno intentó una y otra vez pronunciar las palabras del mismo demonio, pero no pudo, y cada vez que estaba decidido y a punto de hacerlo, alguien aparecía para molestar y ganarse su mirada asesina.

_Primero _fue Sakura, cuando se le arrojo encima para darle los buenos días.

_Segundo_ fue Sai, para informarle a Naruto de unas cosas que había leído en un libro y decirle una vez mas a Sakura cuan fea era y que está lo golpease.

_Tercero_ fue Konohamaru, cuando intentó interceder por Naruto que trataba de defender a Sai y los tres salieron golpeados.

_Cuarto_ fue Jiraiya, quien se apareció de la nada con un ramo de flores y le pidió el favor al rubio que se las entregara a la Hokage, porque esta estaba terriblemente enojada con él por haberle robado un beso.

_Quinto_ fue la misma Gondaime, con sus insultos e improperios hacia el viejo mientras usaba a Naruto y a Shizune como sus psicólogos profesionales, los cuales debían escuchar sus quejas y problemas.

Pero Sasuke no pudo más, cuando Naruto estuvo a punto de ir a comer ramen al puesto del viejo con Ero-sennin, Konohamaru, Sai, Sakura, Shizune y la mismísima Tsunade, el moreno jaló del brazo al rubio y lo arrastró lo más lejos posible. Aquello tenía que terminar ahora.

¡Era ahora o nunca!

— ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa dattebayo? ¡Sabía que odias el ramen pero no significa que yo lo odie también!

— Calla Naruto, tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

— ¿Qué es? — Y los ojos azules le miraban extrañados y expectantes a una respuesta mientras él, él sólo recordaba las palabras de su sensei.

_"Muéstrate seguro, dilo rápido y no le des tiempo de pensar..."_

-— Debemos decidir quien será el seme y el uke.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — Naruto le miró con desagrado y un poco molesto sin dejar de hacer pucheros. — ¿Para esto me trajiste aquí? ¡Quiero comer ramen, dattebayo!

— Es algo importante, usurakantochi.

_"Puede que al inicio se resista, pero esta en ti decirle las palabras indicadas para que confié y no le preste atención hasta el momento de la acción..."_

— ¡Claro que no lo es! ¡¿Qué mierda significa eso del seme eh? — Sasuke pensó rápido y sin dudar le dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

_Seme...Semen..._

— El seme debe tragarse todo el semen del uke.

¡Oh por Dios! ¿Realmente acababa de decir eso?

_"Muéstrate seguro..."_

— ¡Que asco, demonios! — Y por el rostro del rubio, sabia que ya había mordido el anzuelo.

Aunque el "anzuelo" hubiese sido algo denigrante para si mismo... Pero no importaba, después de todo él seria el Seme.

—Lo és— Le dijo divertido mientras fingía ser serio y estar asqueado al mismo tiempo, cosa difícil pero no para un Uchiha.

— ¿Y el Uke que demonios significa?

_Uke...Uke..._

— Es quien mas disfrutara en la relación.

— ¿Debe tragar semen?

— No.

— ¿Enserio?— Y al parecer estaba dudando. Si bien conocía a Naruto, sabií que ese rostro significaba que lo estaba considerando y vaya que lo estaba considerando.

— Si, ahora debemos decidir quien... — Y antes de poder terminar la oración, su hiperactivo novio le gritó en la cara y sonrió con autosuficiencia.

— ¡Yo seré el Uke! — Naruto rió divertido y se burlo en su rostro. — ¡Has perdido dattebayo! ¡Tendrás que beberte mi semen!

_Ingenuo..._

_Idiota…_

_Uke…_

_Su uke...  
_

— Estoy dispuesto a "_sacrificarme_"— Y Naruto detuvo su risa cuando de manera extraña, Sasuke sonreía ¿Acaso no debería estar asqueado o al menos intentar resistirse?

_"Una vez que la presa pique el anzuelo, no le des tiempo para recapacitar ni para pensar mejor las cosas..."_

Una vez más, el moreno tomó al rubio del brazo y lo arrastró directo a su casa. No podía ni iba a dejar perder aquella oportunidad.

Un par de horas después, se podía escuchar por la enorme mansión Uchiha al rubio gritar y maldecir a su novio.

— ¡Maldito teme bastardo! ¡Desgraciado! ¡Pervertido! ¡¿Qué me has hecho dattebayo? — Y era suficiente el intentar caminar para sentir el "peso" de su decisión. — ¡Te mataré!

Era una suerte que la mansión estuviese dentro del barrio y que solo los Uchiha podían entrar, de lo contrario, toda Konoha se hubiese enterado de que el próximo Hokage había decididó por su cuenta ser el pasivo, de que el ex vengador se había comportado como todo un activo y buen semental y que estaba eternamente agradecido con Kakashi sensei, quien en ese momento estaba en medio de una sesión de "entrenamiento" con su propio Uke.

— Tu mismo lo elegiste, Dobe.

— ¡Me engañaste dattebayo!

Sasuke había seguido el manual

Había cumplido con la Regla Número 1º

Había engañado a su Uke.

* * *

Manual del buen seme esta disponible en su "Kakashi Sex Shop" más cercana

XDDDD

* * *

YOOSSSHH! XDD

me maté de risa con este fic lo juro! XD

admito que se me ocurrio por la "buena" relacion entre kashi y sasu XDD

lol par de pervertidos empedernidos buscando presas suaves y ukesitos que devorar XDD

hahhahaha demonios x,D

Gracias a mi hermana por corregir todas las locuras que yo escribo y yo corregir las suyas XD

por cierto, ella es la responsable de mis tardanzas

She is my Manager LOL! XD

hahahhahahaha en fin

espero les guste :3

sera una recopilación de "reglas" o "tips" para ser un buen seme xD

claro que naru y iru tendran participacion tambien xD

todos sabemos q ellos no son ukes faciles XDD

yeah!

Para recibir un ejemplar gratuito de "Manual del buen seme" deje review

Para recibir un ejemplar gratuito y futuro de "Manual del buen uke" deje un review xD

Proximamente xD

Review~ Review~

Si me kieres comenta y si no, tambien XDD

Recuerda que Jashin-sama y mis alokados peluqueros te vigilan XDD

sigue la flecha :3

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	2. Venganzas dolorosas

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece bla bla bla xD

* * *

**Manual del buen Seme**

[Venganzas dolorosas]

**Regla Número 2º** _Cuida al Uke que por derecho te pertenece_

Sasuke no sabía muy bien cómo había llegado a esa situación, lo único de lo cual estaba consciente, era de que estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Y ahí estaba, escondido tras unos arbustos con el idiota de su sensei que no dejaba de maldecir en voz baja y observar a su querido novio quien trasladaba unos documentos hacia la torre de la Hokage en compañía de Genma.

Si hubiese sabido que perdería una mañana de sexo salvaje con Naruto para ir a espiar a Umino, definitivamente no, jamás ¡Nunca! habría acudido al llamando del peligris.

¡Jamás!

**— ¿Para qué me llamaste?**— Le preguntó molesto por décima cuarta vez, Kakashi no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención, solo estaba ahí, observando como su dulce Iruka iba y venia junto con el idiota de Genma.

— **¿Para qué demonios me llamaste?**— Repitió con mucha paciencia cosa que no tenia, una vez más y sin duda iba a matarlo.

Y no hubo respuesta...

Lentamente, muy despacio y con los ojos mas rojos que la sangre y tan brillantes como un diamante, se fue aproximando por la espalda su maestro mientras desenvainaba la katana y cuanto estuvo a punto de ...!

—**Escucha con atención, Sasuke**— Kakashi sensei volteo justo en ese momento con el rostro mas serio que había visto en toda su vida, tanto que no pudo evitar posponer sus planes de venganza y matanza además de sentir una corriente eléctrica debido a la expresión de odio reflejado en el único ojo visible. **—Te enseñaré la segunda regla del manual.**

¡Al fin algo que valía la pena!

—**Observa con atención y dime qué ves**— Le dijo al moreno y fijo nuevamente su vista en la pareja no tan pareja. Sasuke por su parte miró a ambos hombres pero no encontró nada resaltante.

Nada hasta que noto cierta picardía en las palabras y sonrisas que le dedicaba Shiranui al inocente Umino. Todo cuanto decía parecía poseer doble intención, después de todo, el castaño se había ofrecido "voluntariamente" a ayudar al sensei.

Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, la mirada descarada de Genma sobre el trasero de Iruka no provoco más que un sonrojo y una maldición en su nombre.

Pero en Kakashi, la reacción había sido un tanto y completamente diferente...

**-¡Genma es nombre de niña!**

El enorme pedazo de piedra había dejado al castaño tirado e inconsciente por unos segundos en el suelo y las miles de hojas revoloteando al rededor, mientras el peligris se escondió en los arbustos y él miraba todo atentamente.

Por primera vez, Sasuke Uchiha fue muy, muy, verdaderamente muy lento.

— **¡Eh, Uchiha! ¡¿Por qué demonios has hecho eso?**

Antes de que Iruka sensei pudiese alcanzarlos, se escucho el grito en toda la villa.

—**¡Se que estas ahí, sal de una vez, Kakashi-sensei!**— ¿Y quién podría parar la incontrolable vena de Umino?

Ni siquiera el mismo Kakashi...

**— Sasuke... ¡Corre!**

Luego de haber andado al menos dos horas, estaban lo suficientemente lejos y por los momentos a salvo de la inminente ira de Umino.

Ambos jadeando intentaban controlar su respiración para demostrarle al otro "que tan bien aguantaban una corrida con Iruka sensei" Terminaron por sentarse en el pequeño puente y al fin respirar tranquilos.

**— ¿Has comprendido la lección?**

**— ¿Te refieres a no golpear a nadie porque tu novio te golpeara?**

— **No**— Kakashi sensei lloro un poco deprimido, pero de inmediato su semblante cambio nuevamente.

**— ¿Correr antes de que Iruka sensei te atrape?**

**—No, aunque es divertido cuando quiere atraparte— **Y ese rostro pervertido apareció de la nada. Definitivamente, Sasuke no debió haber salido de la casa de Naruto esta mañana.

**— ¿Cuál es la maldita lección?**

— **Es tiempo de enseñarte la segunda regla, mi querido pupilo.**

¿Es que acaso Kakashi sensei planeaba asustarlo con esa cara de pervertido, maniático y psicótico?

Definitivamente Gai sensei se había vuelto la persona menos escalofriante de toda la aldea.

_5:58 PM_ Sasuke caminó junto a su maestro con mucho cuidado, intentando evitar por todas las vías y maneras posibles algún contacto directo con Genma o con Iruka. Para su suerte a menos de dos metros estaba el puesto de Ichiraku Ramen, donde seguramente se encontraba el rubio.

Y a menos de un metro, se encontró con una "pequeña" sorpresa.

¿Pero qué... demonios...?

**— Es maravilloso como has podido atrapar a ese gato, Naruto-kun.**

**— ¡Fue muy fácil! ¡Cuando estaba en el equipo siete solía salir a buscarlo muchas veces, tantas que me he vuelto un experto, dattebayo!**

OH no, aquello no era bueno, para nada bueno.

Sai estaba halagando al rubio y en su presencia, aunque no hubiese sido notoria. ¿Acaso era inevitable? No, era imposible no recordar las palabras de su maestro, a quien para su desgracia tenía justo al lado.

**— ¿Qué me decías acerca de que no tenias que cuidar a Naruto, Sasu-chan?—** Y su maestro desgraciado le sonrío perverso y burlón, quizás y solo quizás, Kakashi tenia razón.

Y la tuviera o no, esa clase de cosas no podía ni iba a permitirlas.

_— Recuerda que siempre querrán destacar las habilidades de tu pareja, es una manera de ganarse su gratitud._

**—Te has convertido en un excelente ninja, Naruto-kun.**

**— ¡No es nada Sai! ¡Solo hago mi trabajo, dattebayo!**

_—No será suficiente con resaltar sus habilidades, también querrán premiarlas con algo que le encante a tu dulce novio._

**—Te invitare un tazón de ramen, realmente me has sorprendido.**

**— ¿Lo dices enserio? ¡Eres un amigo de verdad, Sai!**

_—Y tu novio no tardará en creer en su falsa amistad, después de todo Iruka y Naruto son más inocentes de lo que ellos mismos o nosotros percibimos._

**— ¿Podrías dejar de susurrarme al oído?**— Sasuke volteo los ojos fastidiado hacia su maestro y lo miró con aburrimiento.

¿Dónde estaba Iruka sensei cuando se le necesitaba?

**—Si, lo siento. Pensé que causaría un buen efecto**— Kakashi sonrío y se alejo un poco, ya conocía muy bien esa mirada y aun más lo que significaba.

Y volviendo con lo suyo...

Lentamente, muy despacio y con los ojos mas rojos que la sangre y tan brillantes como un diamante, se fue aproximando al moreno mientas desenvainaba la katana. Su copia barata probaría una cucharada de lo que él llamaba "Venganza" Después de todo, era un vengador y los vengadores suelen vengarse.

Esa sonrisa falsa y vacía, ese rostro de felicidad inventada y todos sus "buenos" gestos denotaban una sola cosa.

Él quería robarle a _SU_ Uke...

Y eso, definitivamente era algo que no permitiría.

**— ¡Ey, Sasuke-teme! ...¿Para que es la Katana?... ¿Que piensas hacer con eso?... ¡OH Sasuke, no estarás pensando en...! ¡Detente Sasuke! **

Y se pudo escuchar en toda la aldea el grito chillón e incesante de Sakura, quien había salido de quien sabe donde demonios.

**—Sai...¡Corre!**

Alguien tenía que gritar ¿No es cierto?

Debido al alboroto causado, Iruka sensei apareció junto a Genma quien al parecer había abierto los ojos por fin y había mostrado un interés repentino por Shizune.

Eso... o las amenazas de Kakashi sensei acerca de sus partes nobles y descendencia le habían hecho cambiar de opinión...

Y se repetía la historia solo que al inverso, la vena "furiosa" marca Umino no tardo en aparecer con tan solo ver al peligris, quien sin dudar salió huyendo despavorido.

Despavoridamente hacia su casa...

Porque después de todo, debía confesar que le encantaba que el castaño le persiguiera.

Era... Divertido...divertidamente doloroso...

Y esa misma noche, se pudo ver vagar a un Uchiha por las calles de Konoha arrastrando un cuerpo.

¡OH! ¿Acaso no es ese el cuerpo de Sai?

Sasuke había seguido el manual.

Había cumplido con la Regla **Número**** 2º**

_Cuida al Uke que por derecho te pertenece._

_

* * *

_Manual del **Buen Uke (rebelde)** proximamente

En su **Kakashi Sex Shop** mas cercana XDD

_

* * *

_

Yayyy! me tarde un poquito pero lo logre! XD

recuerden q la editora se toma su tiempo para corregir hahahaha

Gracias a mi hermana :D que me corrije todo lol y aveces dos veces lol

Y muchas gracias a todas las personas que dejaron review! ^w^

disculpen que no los haya respondido pero soy un lio en cuanto a eso! XD

pero prometo responder todos los que me dejen

asi que dejenme uno cada uno =D XD

hahahahhaha

El manual del buen uke (rebelde) esta en proceso, pronto podra ser leido y adquirido por un modico review XD

de verdad muchas gracias! ^w^ me animan siempre a seguir =3

espero les haya gustado!

y ya saben lo que quiero =3

Review ~

Review ~

We are watching you òwó

(te estamos vigilando òwó)

Att: Trabajadores de "Death and NO Beauty"

hahahahaha

kiss~

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
